Unexpected
by Mizzthang
Summary: wonder what would happen if a vampire assasin fell in love with a vampire and how her world comes crumbling down into nothing. Plus whats the secret with the to sisters?-mild cussing-
1. Chapter 1

Well I don't understand the world these days. Vampires, werewolves and all that shit. I'm 17 years old and yes I cuss. Before we get into any other stuff her I'm a vampire and werewolf slayer. I'm half vamp w/ bout 50% wolf. I bet your wondering what in the hell or that is impossible. Well its possible, I'm proof. My mom was a vamp and my dad was wolf. I have venom and fangs. I drink the blood out of animals and then eat the meat. I'm I smell wonderful to both. I have light caramel skin. I have 1 sister. She's the same % as me. My name is Nikita and my sis named is Nikki.

I have brown hair but it changes to black at night. I mean pure black. I live with my sister. We tell everybody that our parents move a lot and that there is a maid. We made a robot maid to make it look like we do. I have a child named ayah(I-ya).my sister has a boy named chase. They're 6 years old. They both get cell phones to keep in touch. Ayah has a green phone and chase has the same but blue. They're more vamp then wolf because we had sex with a vampire. We were drunk. We know who my babies father is. They're name is Emmett and Jasper Cullen. We live in Richmond but were moving to forks, Washington because someone was on to us. I'm wearing a black slouched t-shirt with a tank top up under, black shorts with lace leggings under it, fingerless gloves, feather earrings, a warm jacket and some black ankle boots.

My sister is wearing a gray slouched t shirt, tank top under it, black shorts with lace legging under them, fingerless gloves, string earrings, a warm jacket, and some wedge ankle boots. We look the same because nobody I mean nobody can break us. Not even the time our sister died her name was Nicoya Winston. Ayah's wearing a classical long sleeve shirt, baby phat skinny leg jeans, gray bangle, gray ankle boots, a Minnie mouse watch and baby phat coat. chase is wearing a classical shirt, denim jeans, black and gray shoes with the strap, leather coat, and a g-force watch.

We are walking off the plane to get our bags. We have triple the bags each.

"Mommy, I wanta go to da swimming pool." Ayah wined

"Ooo, me to momma" chase wined to Nikki.

"I think there's and indoor pool we can go to with enough money." I said while looking at my sister.

"Ok now try to get your own bags" I said and me and our sister went 2 go get our bags.

"Ok how did you know that there fathers are here?" Nikki asked me

"There what?" I practically screamed.

"OOO, I thought you knew!" she practically screamed back.

"O, Ishts ok me I ask me mommy" I heard ayah say

"momma!" I heard her yell. We were over there in no time.

"Yes honey?" I ask looking at Emmett and Jasper.

'OO, We were just helping them out ma'am " Jasper said.

"like ya'll don't know who we and these kids are?" I said.

"Remember Emmy?" I ask battering my eyes. I heard him cuss under his breathe.

"Momma?" ayah ask. I knew what she was asking to go vive him a hug.

"Yea, go head." I said to both of them.

"Sis, calm down, they still care I feel it." I told my sister and then I knew she was thinking about what would happen if they stayed together again,

"Daddy, I mished you!" Ayah said. Chase was sleep in jaspers arms.

"I missed you to honey" Emmett said. I went over there and gave emmy a huge while Nikki was in jaspers arms.

"Come on Emmett and- what the hell is going on here?" This blonde girl screamed. I forgot that he must've moved on oops.

~I hope you all liked it-I will update as soon as I can thnxz~

~Alecs baby momma~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got my daughter and jumped back off of him.

"O I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry, umm we should be leaving now" I said and me and Nikki grabbed our kids and was about to leave when the blonde ask me a question.

"Wait a minute, who are you?, why is emmett holding your child?, and why does she look like emmett?" she asked so fast if I wasn't a hybrid I wouldn't understand her.

"What is taking- no, no, no, no, I knew it was going to happen, but not so fast, Carlisle!" pixie girl said.

"Yes, Alice what is the- O" Carlisle said.

"Look we don't mean to cause any problems so we going to just go" Nikki said.

"Wait, let's talk" Carlisle

"Not in a airport we isn't" I said.

"Come back to our house and lets talk" Carlisle said.

"I don't trust damn vampires, plus your scaring them" I said. That's when everybody was there and looking at our babies.

"Mommy, I screed, mommy kill them, kill them mommy!" chase and ayah hollered. That's when the vamps went into attack mode.

"Im not going to kill you because you are our babies daddies family" They got out of attack mode and went into shock. Carlisle was the first to get out of shock.

"Well, shocker but come now so we can talk more about this" Carlisle said.

"Ok, but remember if you hurt me, my sister, or our kids, I can destroy you all before you can even count 2 one." I said. Emmett and jasper helped me get the bags into our new car a 2010 Cadillac SRX. I put Ayah and chase in there car seat and gave them their cups and I think they are bout to sleep.

We are at there house now. That's when my brothers wife called me**.(me in bold and underline, Tracy in bold)**

"**yes, Tracy" **

"**Look I need you to come and get santaisa and Kyanna the vanwools found us and killed james and left me here to die slowly"**

"**No! not James no, look we are close by I'm going to be on my way' I said in an unstable voice.**

"**Ok ill have there stuff ready bye love you always"**

"**Ok Tracy you to" I said and hung up.**

I told my sister what happened and she bust out crying. I called emmy and told him I was going to be late cause I hade to go get Kyanna and santaisa. On the way to Tracy house, I could see my sister in shock. I knew when my sister goes into shock, she will cry on my shoulder. She knows how to suck it up until its time to let it out. So by the time we get to Tracy house I hear her faint breathing. The babies were outside with the porch with there sippy cups and car seats. Kyanna was wearing some brown sandals, classical aeropostale shirt, black leggings, a zipper necklace, a stud ring, a red lether bag and a thick jacket. Santaisa was wearing a red classical aeropostale shirt, t strap sandals, leggings, lether tote, flower ring, lady and a umbrella necklace, and a pea coat. _**(All clothes are on my profile just imagine what the Cullen's have on i know im lazy thnxz)**_

"O, now come on lets get your car seats and lets get going to the cullens" I said.

"Oky do key" Nikki said.


End file.
